The Purple Speedo
by Missglitterystars
Summary: Frollo hits his head and becomes a changed man
1. He hit his head

Author's note: I don't own anything.

Summary: Frollo accidentally hits his head and becomes a changed man!

Frollo was walking to the stables to ride his horse and observe the town making sure no one was breaking any of his laws. If he caught anyone doing so, they would be punished most severely. He was a cold and cruel man with no love in his heart. He hated everyone and everything, even himself.

"Where is my horse?" Frollo snapped at the stable boy.

"Coming right away sir," the stable boy nervously stammered.

"Hurry up! I don't have all day!"

The stable boy ran off to fetch Frollo his horse. "Which one is yours my lord?" the stable boy nervously asked.

"The black one."

Frollo heard the stable boy shuffling around. "What are you doing? I told you I was in a hurry!"

"Sorry my lord, but your horse seems to have taken a large dump. He can't walk out without stepping in it," the stable boy disclosed.

"Fine, clean it up, you have thirty seconds to do so or I will have you arrested for putting the city in danger," Frollo mentioned, "You are holding me up and crime is running through the city."

The stable boy cleaned as fast as he could, trying to get it done as fast as he could. Unfortunately, his version of fast wasn't fast enough for Frollo. "That is it!" declared Frollo, "You are under arrest."

Frollo started to charge toward the boy. "No please," begged the boy.

Frollo then ran, slipped, and hit his head on the pavement. And then everything went black.

Later that night….

"What happened?" a voice asked.

"I was getting him his horse and I wasn't fast enough for him and he charged toward me, telling me I was going to be arrested. He then tripped over a broom and hit his head. He passed out," the stable boy remembered.

"Well I wouldn't worry about it my boy. Frollo is very tempermental. When he awakes, we shall discuss this matter and have it resolved.

As if on cue, Frollo woke up. "What. What happened?" Frollo grunted.

"You hit your head sir," the stable boy reminded Frollo.

A nurse handed Frollo some ice for his head. "Apparently you took quite a fall," the nurse said applying the ice.

"Thank you," Frollo whispered.

He iced his head on and off for a few hours, waiting for the swelling to go down. Soon after he went to bed and didn't wake up until the next morning.

~~~~~ The Next Morning~~~~~

The next morning, the stable boy and the nurse went to go check on Frollo. They had set up a cot for him in the stable. When they entered, their mouths both dropped. Frollo was wearing a purple sparkly Speedo and dancing around.

"Frollo?" the nurse asked.

"That's me," Frollo cheerily smiled, "How YOU DOIN??"

"Um…fine thank you, what are you doing?" the nurse asked.

"I'm dancing," he cried as he made a dramatic pose.

The stable boy was trying not to laugh at Frollo. He didn't think now would be a good time to bring up the fact that the previous day Frollo wanted to arrest him.

"I want to be a dancer," Frollo gasped.

"No, you need to get better first, then maybe you can be a dancer," the nurse protested.

"No," Frollo said dramatically staring off into the distance, "It is in my destiny. I shall become a dancer."

Frollo sashayed out of the stable and out into the world with his purple sparkly Speedo. "I'd keep an eye of him," the nurse nervously whispered, "The fate of the city lies in the hands of that man."

"COWABUNGA!!!!!!" yelled a recognizable voice known as Frollo.


	2. Razz and Pheebs

Author's note: I don't own anything.

Frollo was prancing all throughout town, still wearing his purple, sparkly Speedo. People were staring at him like he was crazy. He passed some old woman and she fainted at the sight. "Oh my word," one man exclaimed.

Frollo decided that he was going to find Esmeralda and dance with her. "Where could she be?" he asked himself.

Then, he saw her talking to his guard Phoebus. "Ahhh!" he chuckled to himself.

He grabbed a basket of flowers from a woman standing next to him and paid the woman. He ran towards the two (Esmeralda and Phoebus) and along the way, he was dropping flowers and he kept singing, "Flowers! Glorious flowers! Sunshine, and rainbows! Fairies, and Unicorns, puppies, and chocolate."

"What the-"

"Greetings Pheebes and Razz!" Frollo greeted Phoebus and Esmeralda.

Phoebus cocked an eye brow at Frollo, while Esmeralda was staring at his purple Speedo. "What the hell are you doing?" Phoebus gasped

"Leave us alone, you creep!" Esmeralda snapped.

Frollo twirled to Esmeralda and kissed her on the cheek. "Why so crabby? Is it that time of the month for you again Razz?"

Esmeralda stared at Frollo dumbfounded. "And who the hell is Razz? My name is Esmer-"

"It's Razz now," Frollo snickered, "You're my Razzle Dazzle!"

"No…I'm not Frollo!" she snapped again heavily irritated with Frollo's behavior.

"Bah! You are Razz!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO."

"BOTH OF YOU STOP RIGHT NOW!" bellowed Phoebus.

Esmeralda and Frollo stopped arguing and turned towards Phoebus.

"I quite like the name Razz," Phoebus mumbled, "It's cute, just like you are."

"And I like Pheebs," Esmeralda muttered.

Esmeralda blushed as Frollo grabbed for each of their hands. "You two kids are crazy in love, awwww!" Frollo laughed.

"I wonder what happened to him," mouthed Esmeralda to Phoebus as he shrugged.

"I dunno, but he's certainly a changed man," he mouthed back, "I quite like him now. Let's make sure he stays this away. I'm not so sure about the Speedo though."

"Razz, I want to dance with you," Frollo sighed dramatically, "I want to be a dancer just like you! Teach me the ways! I beg you!"

Frollo fell to the ground and grabbed onto Esmeralda's left leg. "Frollo, I'm not really sure about this," Esmeralda began.

"Please?" he begged with his pleading eyes, "I'll give you my purple speedo."

"Why would I want that?" Esmeralda raised a brow.

"Its…sparkly…like your eyes in the sunshine," Frollo whispered, "Your eyes are as lovely as the sea. I just want to stare in your eyes for hours and hours. Taking in your beautiful light."

"Okay then, I'll teach you to dance, just don't get all creepy like that with me again. Promise?" Esmeralda finally gave in.

"You have my word," Frollo promised.


	3. Sparkles

Author's note: I don't own anything.

"Okay, try it again Frollo," Esmeralda encouraged Frollo.

Frollo got off the ground and began to try the steps again. "One…two…one, two, three," Esmeralda counted trying to get Frollo in rhythm.

As Frollo danced around his purple speedo glistened in the sunlight. He was twirling, twisting, kicking, and even doing the splits. Esmeralda was surprised at his dancing skills. Who would have thought? "Great job," beamed Esmeralda.

"Aw, shucks, it's all you Razz! You are the world's greatest teacher," Frollo smiled.

"Hey I have an idea…how would you like to dance with me at the Festival that is in a week?" Esmeralda asked.

"Are you serious?" he gasped.

"I am!"

He almost fainted. "My dreams are coming true!" he shouted on top of his lungs.

Esmeralda smiled as Phoebus came up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "How's our little dancer doing?" he laughed.

"I'm groovin' man!" he chirped.

Phoebus stared at the purple Speedo. "You're still wearing that?"

Frollo grinned proudly as he began to pelvic thrust. "Sexy, am I right?" Frollo spoke.

"Sure," Phoebus suppressed a laugh.

Esmeralda was looking at Frollo and her thoughts began to wonder. He really has changed, she thought, he used to be so cold, so cruel. Esmeralda had not forgotten that one day when Frollo tried to touch her in the cathedral. He almost was childlike. She wondered for how long it would last. How long would it last?

Frollo smiled at Esmeralda and began to stare into her eyes. She almost sparkled in the sun. She was so beautiful to him. He used to think she was a wicked creature, trying to seduce him with her ways, but he saw the human side in her now. He saw how kind she was. How patient and how loving she could be. Am I falling in love with her? He thought to himself.

Phoebus was staring at Frollo's speedo. It was also sparkling in the sun. Where can I get one of those? He thought to himself. That would make my butt look fine for Esmeralda. She loves my fine butt! And she loves me! How perfect!

After a few more minutes, Frollo apologized to Esmeralda. "Razz, please forgive me for what I did in the past!" Frollo begged, "We all make mistakes, and I royally messed up! If there is any ounce of compassion in you, please."

Esmeralda stared at Frollo, unsure of what to do. She did notice a change, but could she forgive him? Could she forgive him for all the hurt and pain he put her and her people through? "Well Frollo," Esmeralda began, "You were very cruel. I'm not so sure I can forgive you and pretend like nothing happened. It will take time to heal the wounds, but we will see."

Frollo nodded in agreement and tried to conceal the fact that he was hurt, but he could understand why she reacted the way she did. He watched her sparkling eyes dim as she turned back to Phoebus. "Well I guess I better go find Quasimodo," Frollo said sadly, "After all, I adopted him. I am his father in a way."

"Go ahead Frollo," Phoebus excused Frollo, "We will see you later."

And with that Frollo leapt to the cathedral. "QUASIMODO! PAPA IS HERE!!" he yelled.

"Frollo?" a voice asked.

Frollo turned to see the deacon. "What on earth are you wearing!?" he shouted.

"A purple sparkly speedo!" he beamed.

"Oh my goodness! I have the red one on!" the deacon admitted as he pulled off his robes.

So now, there were two half dressed men in Speedos in the cathedral. One in purple, one in red. "Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Quasimodo as he saw his adopted father and the deacon, "I have a black one on!"

So now, three men stood in the cathedral all dressed up in their Speedos!


	4. Of Family, Love, Hearts, and Minds

Author's note: I own nothing

"I have an idea!" Frollo said excitedly.

"What's that Frollo?" the deacon and Quasimodo asked.

"Let's all go outside and dance in the square in our speedos," Frollo suggested.

"Hooray!" the deacon cheered, "I can belly dance!"

Quasimodo however wasn't excited. "But, remember what happened last time? People think I'm ugly. They think, I'm a monster," Quasimodo mumbled.

"Quasi, its time to have a fatherly son chat," Frollo began.

"I know about the birds and the bees," Quasi tried to interpt.

"No not that…Quasi…you are beautiful to me."

"I…I am?"

"Of course you are! You are my son, and I love you. You are so kind, so loving, and pure of heart. True beauty sometimes lies underneath, and beauty isn't always looks. You have to look deeper," Frollo smiled as he gave Quasimodo a kiss on the cheek.

Quasimodo felt like he was about to cry. "I love you..my son."

Quasimodo burst out into tears, while still in his speedo, and gave Frollo a hug. Frollo started to cry because Quasi was crushing him. "This is so beautiful!" sobbed the Deacon as he let out a giant fart.

"Oops," he blushed.

The three men went to the cathedral door and opened it wand went to the outside world wearing those sexy Speedos. "Oh my goodness! It's Frollo, the deacon, and the monster!!!!" one man cried.

"Hey that's my son you are talking about fool!" Frollo challenged.

"He's your son????????" asked a woman.

"Yes," Quasimodo smiled.

Everyone stared at the sparkling Speedos. "Ladies and gentlemen, we shall be dancing for your pleasure! Performance begins in 20 minutes!" the deacon announced.

Cheers arrupted everywhere. So for the next twenty minutes, they came up with a routine. Little did they know, someone was watching them from the shadows. Esmeralda was hiding watching them out of curiosity. She wanted to see what was going on. When she saw how kind Frollo was being to Quasi, it warmed her heart. She then saw Frollo hugging Quasimodo. "He really has changed," she smiled.

"Yes he sure has," a male voice answered her.

Esmeralda turned around to see the king of the gypsies, Clopin. "Greeting Clopin," she bowed.

"Hello my dear," he grinned, "Frollo is different. Did you hear about the accident?"

"What accident?"

The king's eyes sparkled. "Frollo hit his head, when going to fetch his horse, he hit his head with too much force, the poor fellow he hit his head, but when in reality, he should be dead," rhymed Clopin.

Esmeralda clapped as Clopin took a bow. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Clopin, what will happen if he hits his head again? Does this mean that he will go back to his old ways?"

"Nothing is ever certain my dear. Just cherish every moment of it," he answered, "Just keep an eye on him. If he turns back the way he originally was, who knows what will happen to our people, and to our beloved city."

"Thank you Clopin."

"Oh and Esmeralda, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"Don't betray your heart. Listen to your mind, but never forget your heart."

And with that, he was gone.


	5. Performance

Author's note: I own nothing. Special thanks to everyone who has read, favorite, and or reviewed my stories. Thank you guys! You don't know much it means to me. Anyways back to our favorite men wearing Speedos! rofl

Twenty minutes later, the townspeople began to gather in the town square. There was a rush of excitement in the air as Frollo, Quasi, and the deacon took their places on the stage. "Are you guys ready for this? We can do it," Frollo encouraged the group.

Quasimodo and the deacon nodded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, we proudly present to you, Sparkle FEVER!!!!!!!!!!"

The audience roared with cheering. The three men were squatting in various poses, actually rather dramatic poses. Frollo was on his knees while holding Quasi's arm as he lay on the ground and his legs were in a v shape (yes while still wearing his speedo) and the deacon was posing like he was about to tilt and his arm was stretched out holding a white rose. The music started up, and the men got up and started to dance. Quasi and the deacon were surprising great on their feet. They were doing cartwheels and jumps and even break dancing. Frollo was twirling around them and doing ballet. They all had smiles on their faces.

Frollo stopped spinning as the deacon handed him the white rose. Frollo turned to face the audience and he began to search for someone to dance with him. And then, Frollo saw her. The sunlight shone on her as she started to walk closer to him. She looked so radiant, and so beautiful. Her eyes were smiling, he could tell. Frollo jumped into the crowd, as the crowd spread.

He walked up to Esmeralda, bowing his head. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

Without a moment to lose, Frollo led Esmeralda up on stage with him and he handed her the white rose. "White is a pure color," Esmeralda said as Frollo put the white rose behind her ear.

"It is. The rose is so beautiful, just like you," Frollo smiled.

Esmeralda blushed as Frollo put one hand on her waist and the other held her hand. The two began to dance as the sun was setting behind them. They both lost track of the time as they continued to dance. Esmeralda was like a swan when she danced. She was both elegant and moved smoothly. Her eyes met Frollo's a few times. He no longer had those cold and cruel eyes. These eyes were softer, full of emotion.

Esmeralda became lost in her thoughts as Frollo spun her around, bringing her closer to his body. Clopin's words echoed through her head. "Don't betray your heart. Listen to your mind. But never forget your heart."

Esmeralda stopped dancing for a moment and it caught Frollo off guard. "Razz?" he asked walking towards her.

He touched her left cheek and held her close as he dipped her. Then without hesitation, Esmeralda leaned forward and kissed Frollo passionately.


	6. The White Rose

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Esmeralda was kissing him. Her lips were so soft. How long he had dreamed of this finally happening. It was pure bliss and he felt like he was in heaven. Frollo held onto her and returned her kiss. He wanted the moment to last forever. He closed his eyes and let his arms wrap around her. His hands were travelling up and down her back stroking her lovingly. The two blocked out the world around them, and their only focus was each other.

"ESMERALDA!" screamed Phoebus.

"Oh no she didn't," a man said.

"Oh yes she did!"

Esmeralda tore herself away from Frollo to face Phoebus. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He demanded.

"I….I-"

"I want an answer…NOW!"

"I don't-"

"You don't know? You were kissing him! You were kissing him!"

SMACK. The audience gasped.

Phoebus smacked Esmeralda across the face and she fell to the ground. She turned to look at Phoebus and she was frightened. Her cheek was glowing red from the slap and she was crying. "You are nothing but a whore!" Phoebus screamed at her, "How dare you! I loved you! I gave you everything. I gave you my world. You were the light in all the darkness! Now you go off and kiss other men? I won't have it! You are out of my life."

"Phoebus, please, don't leave me," Esmeralda pleaded, "I love you. I don't know what came over me. Please. Please talk to me. Please. I want to talk to you. I love you. All I want is you. Please. I can't live without you in my life."

"Well you better get used to it," Phoebus snapped.

Frollo knelt beside the confused young woman. He reached out to her and stroked her cheek. Esmeralda flinched as Frollo tried to wipe away her tears. "I won't hurt you," he whispered, "I promise."

Esmeralda wrapped herself around Frollo and sobbed. "I'm so hurt. I'm so confused," she wept over and over.

"Shhh, it's all right, I'm here," Frollo soothed her.

"I need to find him, I need to find him," Esmeralda gasped.

"Let him cool off, then you go talk to him," Frollo suggested, "Emotions are high right now. Sometimes people say things that they don't mean when they are upset."

Esmeralda touched her hair and looked for the white rose. When she had fallen to the ground, the rose had fallen out and was crushed by her weight. "My rose," she whispered picking up the petals.

"It's okay Razz," Frollo comforted her, "I'll get you another one!"

Esmeralda shook her head. "It isn't the same though," she argued, "It won't be the same."

"Razz, what do you mean?"

"Frollo, you've changed. The rose was one of the sweetest things you've ever given me. I'm beginning to see a new side of you. There is so much beauty in you. You let the darkness take over you, and you, the real you, was hidden. You put a wall up around you. You blocked so much out. You ignored everything around you. You focused on only the negative, and you brought more negative in the world. I truly believe that somewhere inside of you is a good man. I'm not sure what has happened to you over the years, but something happened. You changed. I wish I could have this moment forever and ever. I think tonight, I met the real you."

"Razz…"

"I'm sorry I can't deal with this right now. I can't handle this. This is all too much. I need to be by myself right now."

Esmeralda jumped off the stage and ran away into the darkness of the night. The audience was still standing watching Frollo. All the women and men had tears in their eyes. "Who needs a hug? Free hugs for everyone!" announced Frollo.

People lined up for their free hugs.


	7. A Talk Underneath the Stars

Author's Note: I don't own anything

Esmeralda ran and ran until she could no longer. She ran out of breath and had to stop to catch it. She was near a river and she stopped for a drink. With her left hand, she dipped it into the cold water for a drink. She brought the water to her mouth and sipped it. Once, she had enough water, she leaned up against a stone wall and let her thoughts wander.

The cool breeze rustled through her ebony hair and she looked up to the sky and saw a shining star above her. She felt like she was going to cry again, until she heard a familiar voice. "Are you all right my dear one?"

Esmeralda turned to see a worried Clopin. "No."

Clopin walked towards her and gave her a trademark smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I followed Phoebus, and he slipped and fell into a pile of horse crap."

"I deserve to be in his place after what I did tonight."

"No you don't. Don't speak that way about yourself. You were just confused is all."

"How did-"

"I know many things."

It was silent for a few moments. "Clopin, I don't know what to do. I'm so confused."

"What's the problem?"

"My heart is telling me one thing, while my mind is telling me something else. I love Phoebus, but a part of me doubts that. And I find myself attracted to Frollo."

"Love is a complicated thing, you know. Love is also one of the world's greatest things. Everyone deserves love and deserves to be loved. You are a very caring and loyal friend. You would do almost anything for a friend or a cause you believe in. Sometimes your heart and your mind will conflict in agreement. It's up to you to figure out what choice you will make. Do you listen to your mind? Or do you listen to your heart? Esmeralda, I've known you a very long time, and you always follow your heart. What's your heart telling you right now?"

"My heart wants to forgive Frollo," Esmeralda answered, "I want to forgive him."

"But?"

"My mind tells me no."

"And what of Phoebus?"

"I don't love him."

Clopin looked surprised, "You don't?"

"Nope. I just liked him for his butt!"

Clopin and Esmeralda laughed. "No, the reason I was with him was he was willing to love me. I was afraid that no one else would want to love me for who I am. I thought he loved me, but recently I felt like there was no more love. He doesn't show me any sort of affection."

"Esmeralda, two things, first, did you tell Phoebus?"

"I did and he wouldn't listen."

Clopin nodded.

"What was the second thing?"

"You are surrounded by people who love you. People love you for who you are," Clopin explained, "Never hold on if you feel like you are suffocating in a relationship. If you need to escape, then you leave them. There's an expression that goes something like: if you love someone, let them go, if they return, they were yours the whole time."

"Clopin…how did you know all of this?"

"That's a story for another night. It's late and we should probably get some rest. There is an abandoned farm just up the hill. We can spend the night there."

"Thank you Clopin for listening."

Esmeralda hugged Clopin and smiled. The two then set off to go up the hill to the farm. Clopin made sure Esmeralda was all set before he went to sleep. "Goodnight Clopin," she whispered.

"Goodnight Esmeralda."


	8. Razzie

Author's Note: I don't own anything. Things got pretty dramatic the past few chapters! D: Back to the humor! Lolz…then more drama! Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Well…maybe…we will see :D

Frollo could no longer avoid his duties, so he decided to go to work.

"My office is sooooo boring!" he thought, "It needs to be more amazing!"

He opened a draw and found some glue and some glitter. "PERFECT!"

Using his newfound dancing skills, he pranced about the room and threw the glitter and glue. (A/N: perfect moment for slow mo! Lulz back to the story!)

"There we go!"

His office looked like there had been an explosion. He had glitter all over the place. Frollo opened another drawer and found a wet suit. "This shall be perfect for me!"

He put it on and it fit him perfectly. It was green, just like Esmeralda's eyes. He then began to think of her. "I wonder where she went. Why did she leave me just like that? I'm so much older than her. Things will never work out between us!"

A knock. "Yes?"

"My lord, you have a few cases today to oversee!"

"Coming right away!"

Frollo darted out of the room and into the judge seat, completely forgetting his judge robes. "First case if you please!" he shouted happily.

A lawyer stood up and said, "Yo what up Roll Up!"

Frollo flashed the peace sign and said, "Holla at yo boyyyyyyyyyyy"

"Word up!"

"Okay now that's over, what's the problem?"

"This man, Fred, was caught stealing a loaf of bread."

"Oh my god! No way!"

"Yes, it's true!"

"Fred, why did you steal the bread?"

"My name isn't Fred! It's George!"

"Okay fine then George! Why did you take it!"

"My family was hungry."

Frollo's eyes bugged out. "Poor little dude! You have the right to feed your family! GO BE FREE! I'll pay for your bread."

"Frollo…he needs to be punished."

"Punished is a cruel word. No more cruelness from this man!"

"FROLLO!"

"FINE! He will work off his wages to the bread man. Have a nice day! Now get out! NEXT CASE!"

The lawyer walked out in a huff, and in walked another lawyer and he was with Phoebus. "Oh snap!" Frollo whispered.

Phoebus glared at Frollo and shouted, "I'm suing you for causing me to have panic/stress issues at work. I can't handle this job anymore so I quit and I'm suing!"

Frollo yawned and said, "Sorry lunch break!"

"Where did you put Esmeralda?" Phoebus asked, "If you tell me, I will drop the charge I have against you."

"She's gone," Frollo sighed, "She left."

"Fine. Charge is dropped. Goodbye Frollo, I'm out."

As Frollo was about to leave, a man he didn't recognize came in. "Hello Judge Frollo," he smiled.

"Hello tharrr!" he grinned.

"I have a case to present to you, however there are no witnesses."

"I'm intrigued. Please go on."

"It's a case of a broken heart."

"Broken heart? Omg! We needs pillows, pop corn and tissues stat!"

As if on command, one of the guards came in with all of the items. "Nice."

"Now tell me your story!"

"It's a tale about a woman torn between her heart and her mind."

"Sounds serious," Frollo said as he dug into his popcorn.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful girl named Razzie," he began, "She had been in love with a young solider named Bob, but as time went on the love was beginning to fade. There was no passion. There were no thrills. No chills. No spills. Well tears were spilt. But anyway….then there was a cruel man, a very cruel man named Frohodollo. He hated Razzie and anyone Razzie hung out with. Then one day, Frohodollo had an accident and his attitude changed. He tried to make amends with everyone including Razzie. Razzie had begun to develop strange feelings for this man, but her heart was filled with woe and torment. She was lost and confused."

"That is so powerful. That should be a movie."

"Sir, what should Razzie do?"

"Hmmm, I think Razzie shouldn't go with either man. She needs to be independent and express herself," Frollo replied with a sassy wave of his hand.

"Thank you sir," The man suddenly disappeared.

"That was weird."


	9. Friend

Author's note: I don't own anything.

Esmeralda stirred and woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and gently rubbed them. She stood up looking for Clopin, but he was not there. "That man is a tricky one."

She dusted herself off and walked out the barn and back to the city. She couldn't hide forever. While Esmeralda was sleeping, she dreamt of Frollo and Phoebus. She had come to a decision.

When she finally reached the town, it was busy as usual. People were scattered all about, the markets were hopping, and children were gathered around Clopin as he told another one of his famous stories. Esmeralda walked towards Clopin and sat with the children on the ground as Clopin told a story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess," he began, "She was the most beautiful princess in the entire world."

Esmeralda was fascinated by Clopin's story telling. It captured her attention, but it was soon interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Esmeralda turned and saw Frollo standing there in his purple Speedo. "Razzz!" he smiled.

Clopin was not happy to see Frollo. "I'm trying to tell a story!"

"I'm sorry dude!"

Clopin frowned and stared at Frollo. "Can we go talk somewhere?" Frollo asked.

"Frollo, I don't want to talk. I made a mistake kissing you, and I should not have done it. I regret doing it," she admitted, "I need time to be by myself. Time heals all."

"Are you still my friend?"

"Of course."

Frollo did a pelvic thrust and waved his hands in the air. Clopin smiled proudly at Esmeralda, for he was very proud of her. He was the young man who had snuck in to see Frollo. Clopin was truly a master of disguise. He wasn't going to tell her what had happened this morning.

"Well, I have some business to attend to! I will see you all later!" Frollo skipped away.

He was going shopping for clothes! His first stop was at the leather clothing shop. "Ooooo…butt chaps!" he laughed.

He found a total bad ass leather jacket that was totally him. "I need this!."

He bought the leather jacket and a white tank top and jeans. He even got a cowboy hat. He held his purple speedo in his hand. A lot of the sparkles had fallen off. "You're fading," Frollo shook his head, "This is goodbye my purple friend."

Frollo opened up a trash can and threw the speedo in there. Thud. Frollo felt his heart drop. "Goodbye," he whispered again. He made a dramatic face and swished away.


	10. Monster

Author Note: I don't own anything!

Frollo came out of the shop and started to walk around the town. "What happened to the speedo?"

"Got rid of it" he answered every time.

He finally made his way to the stable and he started to look for his horse. He whistled and he heard his horse snort. "Good boy."

The horse nuzzled Frollo's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Frollo turned to see the stable boy. "Oh I didn't see you there!" he exclaimed.

The stable boy put down his shovel and circled around Frollo. "Oh it's you."

"Who else would it be?" he grinned.

"We get all kinds of folks in here!"

"Folks is a funny word!"

"Not as funny as your purple speedo!"

"Don't diss the speedo!"

The stable boy began to imitate Frollo in his purple speedo prancing about and also the pelvic thrusting. Frollo laughed at the stable boy and joined in. "Shake it!"

The two were on the floor rolling in the hay laughing. Frollo stood up and helped the stable boy up. "Well isn't this lovely," a voice that belonged to Phoebus said.

Frollo turned around to see Phoebus and he exclaimed, "Phoebus."

"Time to end the madness. I'm sorry for this!" Phoebus declared.

He hit Frollo in the face with a bag of potatoes. Frollo passed out again.

Later that night…..

"What happened this time?"

"He was hit in the head…with a bag of potatoes!"

"My word!"

"Yeah! It was that guy Phoebus!"

"Well it's best Frollo ices his head and lies down for a while. Who knows what will happen now!"

A few days later….

The sun had not quite risen yet and most of the town was still asleep. That silence was soon interrupted with a terrified scream from the stables.

"What the hell is this?" Frollo exclaimed looking down at his clothing, "Where are my robes! WHERE IS MY HAT? WHERE IS MY HORSE?"

The stable boy came rushing in. "YOU!"

"Oh crap! He's back to his usual self!"

"GET ME MY HORSE NOW!"

His horse was ready within seconds, and immediately, he mounted his horse and rode into the city. He was searching for crime, and of course, within seconds he caught a theif. "You are under arrest!" snapped Frollo as the man was dragged off to jail.

Frollo continued on through the city. He must have arrested over thirty people so far. He was back to his old self, and the city wouldn't be the same. Frollo needed a break and he decided to go to the cathedral to make sure that Quasi was okay. Slowly he opened the door and was shocked to see both the deacon and Quasi in speedos. They were dancing around and laughing together. "What the hell is going on?"

The deacon and Quasi stopped mid dancing and twirled over to Frollo. "We were practicing our routine for the festival tomorrow! Remember! Razz asked you," Quasi explained.

"Who is Razz?"

Quasi and the deacon's mouth both dropped. "Esmeralda!" they said in unison.

"I would never dance with a woman like that! And put some clothes on! For goodness sake! You both look like fools!" Frollo snapped.

Quasi looked crest fallen. "But Father!"

"I am not your father!" Frollo snapped, "Nor will I ever be."

Quasimodo looked crestfallen. "But, you said, you said you loved-"

"I love no one, and nothing."

"I love you," Quasi sobbed.

"You are nothing but a monster. A MONSTER"

"You've changed…you aren't you."

"I am me, and I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

Quasi wiped his tears and started to walk away. The deacon was speechless. He didn't know what to say. So, he went over to the altar and opened a drawer and put his robes back on. Frollo stormed by the deacon and went into his office.


	11. Broken and Destroyed

Author Note: I don't own anything!

Frollo stood in his office and his mouth dropped. "Oh my god."

Papers were all over the place, as well as glue, and sparkles. It was a complete mess. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his robes, and his hat. "There!"

Suddenly, a fat glob of glue/glitter fell and landed on top of Frollo's head. He tried to wipe it off, but alas it did not work. It made even more of a mess as it was spread around. "Blast it!" he exclaimed.

He took off his hat and began to read several documents that lay on his desk. More glitter and glue fell and this time, it landed on his paperwork. Distraught, he tried to wipe it off, but once again, it made even more of a mess. He growled in frustration!

There was a knock at the door and in walked one of his guards. "I bought those white roses you wanted for Razz!"

Frollo raised an eyebrow trying to remember who Razz was. "Razz?"

"Esmeralda!"

"Why on earth would I give her flowers? She's a seductress! She is evil!"

The guard looked surprised. "But sir, just a few days ago…you were dancing with her. She kissed you. And you gave her a white rose. And Phoebus left her."

"I would never dance with her! I don't remember that ever happening. Well, whatever happened Esmeralda surely deserved it the wench!"

The guard set down the flowers. "I'll just leave these here."

Frollo got up from his desk and took the vase and threw it against the wall. The white roses fell to the ground and Frollo took his foot and stepped all over the flowers. The petals were smashed all over the floor. Broken and destroyed. Broken and destroyed.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" Frollo replied.

The door opened and Esmeralda popped in. "Frollo, we need to talk."

"GET OUT!" he yelled.

Esmeralda gave him a confused look. "Frollo?"

"Esmeralda, don't make me tell you a second time to get out!"

"Frollo, what's gotten into you? You've changed."

"I'm the same person!" he screamed, "I never changed. You all must have lost your minds!"

Esmeralda felt stinging in her eyes. "What about the festival? You promised to dance with me."

"I will do no such thing! I would never dance with a gypsy!" he snapped.

"Is that all I am to you?"

Frollo did not answer. He pushed her out of his office and slammed the door and locked it. "Please! Frollo, talk to me please!" she begged.

Esmeralda banged on the door over and over, but not once did he open the door. "He's broken and destroyed," she whispered to herself as tears spilt down her face.

Suddenly, Clopin appeared and wrapped his arms around Esmeralda giving her a warm hug. He pulled off the mask that he regularly wore to cover his face. Esmeralda gasped for she had never seen Clopin's face before without a mask. She touched his face curiously and felt his smooth skin. He lifted her up into his arms and carried her away. "Come my dear one, I'll make you some tea."

Clopin had accidentally left his mask behind.


	12. Have you ever loved?

Author Note: I don't own anything!

Esmeralda and Clopin went into a tent that he had set up. He had a pot of water boiling for her, and tried to make her some tea as quick as possible. When the water was read, he poured it into the cup and she drank it. "You know Clopin, I don't think I have ever seen you without a mask on."

The king smiled and replied, "Very few people get to meet the man behind the mask."

"Why me?"

Clopin paused for a few moments. "Because you are a dear friend of mine, and I trust you."

Esmeralda smiled as she drank her tea. Clopin pulled up a stool and sat next to her. "Are you all right?" he asked her as she finished her tea.

"I knew it was too good to be true. Nothing lasts forever. Everything disappears in the end."

"There are some things though…that last forever."

"Like what?"

Clopin took a deep breath.

"Love."

"Love?"

"Yes…love."

Esmeralda got up from her stool. "Love, ha," she laughed, "I don't believe in it anymore. Love has destroyed me too many times"

"I believe in love."Clopin stood up, "If love has destroyed you, then it wasn't meant to be. You'll know it when it will happen."

"Have you ever loved Clopin?"

"I have."

"Well, what happened?"

Clopin turned away from Esmeralda and walked to the front of the tent. He looked outside at the giggling children. The bells were ringing. "I love her, but she doesn't know. She never notices me, and every day when I see her, my heart just soars. But inside, I feel like I'm dying."

Esmeralda nodded and asked, "What's her name? I could go and talk to her for you."

"No Esmeralda, I have to wait for the right moment."

"Such a romantic," Esmeralda smiled.

She gave Clopin his cup back and she whispered, "Thank you."

He watched her leave his tent, and he felt tears streaming down his face.

Author's note: OMG!!!!!!!!!!! WHO COULD IT BE? STAY TUNED!


	13. Off to Find My Razzle Dazzle

Author's note: I don't own anything

Frollo was getting ready for his night time nap, and he went to one of his drawers to look for some clothing. To his dismay, all the contents of the drawer were purple speedos! "What in God's name!" he shouted as he repeatedly pulled the purple speedos out.

Finally, he found what he was looking for and put it on. He grew extremely tired and he was ready for bed. Frollo crawled into his bed and closed his eyes.

Time went by and pretty soon Frollo began to dream…..

**~~~~~~~~THE DREAM~~~~~~~**

"Where am I?" he asked to himself.

"Frollo…" a sweet voice called to him.

Frollo looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

"Frollo…" the voice called again.

"Where are you?" he called to the voice.

"Frollo…"

"Show yourself!"

"Frollo.."

A heavy breeze began to blow and there was a huge flash of light. White rose petals flew all over the place then came to the center of the light forming the shape of Esmeralda. "Frollo…" she called to him.

She wore a beautiful white gown that hung off of her shoulders. It fit perfectly like a glove and the sleeves ended at her elbows. The dress was long and elegant and was billowing in the wind. In her raven hair, there was a golden crown and her hair blew in the wind.

In her hands, she held a basket of white rose petals and they were swirling around Frollo, bringing him closer to her. He tried to resist the force, but it was too strong. White doves flew around Esmeralda and then around Frollo. He was entraced by how beautiful Esmeralda looked. "Remember…" she whispered.

"Remember what?"

"Remember…"

"What? Tell me what I need to remember!"

"Remember…"

"WHAT?"

Soon, they were inches apart and Frollo's eyes met Esmeralda's soft green ones. She was absolutely beautiful. "Remember…"

She handed him the rose petals in the basket and she lovingly stroked his face. He set down the basket and turned to face Esmeralda again. "Dance with me."

Frollo suddenly felt himself being led to her. She smiled as he held her close and they danced as if they never danced before. He twirled her and brought her closer to his body, and she felt like heaven in his arms. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. They were waltzing about the room and they were dancing on a cloud. "Remember…" she whispered again.

Frollo thought hard for a while as they were dancing. Flashes of the past came to him as he dipped her. His eyes met hers. "Remember…"

And then he remembered. He remembered the speedos, the kindness, the dancing, he remembered it all. And then…he remembered the kiss."I remember," he whispered over and over.

Esmeralda smiled at Frollo and he dipped her again. He brought her back up and then he stroked her face. "I love you Esmeralda."

He kissed her passionately, but as soon as he kissed her, she started to disappear. She was turning back into the rose petals, and rather slowly. It started from her feet and made its way up. "Remember…" she whispered as she was pulled away.

"Wait!" Frollo exclaimed!

He was too late and she was gone.

~~~~~ End Dream~~~~~

Frollo woke up and when he woke up he saw Quasimodo and the deacon staring at him. "Um, hi?"

"We don't like what you've become."

"Neither do I," Frollo admitted.

"I consulted a magician…to make you feel better…you must drink this!"

"What is it?"

"I cannot tell you. I took an oath of secrecy."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Trust me, you will feel better."

Frollo took the drink and when he finished he closed his eyes. "Did it work?" asked Quasimodo.

Frollo lifted his head and looked at Quasi and then the deacon. "Why aren't you all in your speedos?"

"HE'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cheered Quasi and the deacon.

"That's right! Now where is my speedo!"

Quasi grinned and handed Frollo his purple speedo. "Thank you my boy!"

Quasi smiled. "I'm so sorry for hurting you and I promise to be nicer to you and to everyone." Frollo apologized.

"Frollo, I think there is someone else you should be apologizing to."

"RAZZ!" he said aloud.

"Yeah her!" the deacon nodded.

"Yes, I must…I hope she will forgive me….." he thought, "I realized tonight that I am in love with her."

Quasimodo jumped around and said, "Love is in the air! Booyeah!"

The deacon was prancing around and took off his robes and was in his speedos dancing like a strutting chicken. "OFF TO FIND MY RAZZLE DAZZLE!" shouted Frollo.


	14. Just Like the Dream

Author's note: I don't own anything

That morning Frollo got into his speedo and also put on a cape for dramatic effect. He walked out into the world and when everyone saw he was in his speedos the townspeople cheered. "He's back!" everyone cheered.

"That's right!" Frollo smiled as he did his trademark pelvic thrust.

Quasimodo and the deacon were right behind Frollo. "Off to find Razz!" Frollo announced.

He walked all over town and alas he could not find her. "Where are you Razz?" he called.

He searched high and low. He searched up and down. He then asked the townspeople if they had seen her and they all had said no. Frollo was getting discouraged. "Where are you?"

Frollo then came across a beach as he continued to wander, and then he saw her. She was watching the ocean. She watched as the water would surge back and forth, getting closer to her every time. She didn't seem to notice or to care. She was wearing a white dress just like the one in the dream he had. In fact, it was the exact one. She didn't have the gold crown on though. Right next to her was a basket and of course there were rose petals, but these ones weren't white. They were blood red.

Frollo started to walk towards Esmeralda and she saw him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't say anything as he came closer to her. "Lost in your thoughts?" he asked as he sat down.

Esmeralda ignored him. "Razz," he tried to continue, "Look, I'm really sorry that I hurt you. I truly am."

Esmeralda turned to look at him and gave him a look. "What am I to you?" she snapped, "You hurt me, you apologize, and I accept your apology, then we are friends again. The cycle repeats! How many times are you going to hurt me?"

Frollo grew silent. "I've had enough of you hurting me," she turned away from him.

"Razz-"

"It's Esmeralda to you!" she yelled as she got up.

"But-"

"Remember…"

"What?"

"Remember…Remember what you did."

"I didn't-"

"REMEMBER!" she screamed at him.

"I REMEMBER! AND I TRULY AM SORRY!"

"REMEMBER!!!! YOU SAID ALL I WOULD EVER BE TO YOU IS A GYPSY!"

"I-"

"REMEMBER," she sobbed.

The red rose petals from the basket were picked up by the wind and twirled around Esmeralda and then over by Frollo. Esmeralda looked at Frollo and she noticed he was wearing his purple speedo. "Esmeralda?"

"Yes?" she weakly replied.

"You won't believe me when I tell you this."

"What?"

"I had a dream about this last night."

Frollo advanced closer to her, walking slowly. She flinched as he tried to touch her face. "You aren't a gypsy to me. You are a beautiful and clever woman," he whispered.

Esmeralda looked at Frollo and saw the honesty in his eyes. "I remember that you asked me to dance with you at a certain festival. Does that offer still stand?" he asked.

"Of course."

Frollo smiled and gave Esmeralda a hug. "Let's go practice."

The two of them walked back into the town square and found a corner to work on their routine. They spent several hours practicing. "So what exactly is this festival that we're going to dance for?"

"It's a festival of love, love in all of its forms."

"Ohh!"

"It's tradition at the end of the festival for the King of the Gypsies to ask one woman to dance with him. This year he will be dancing with Rosa, or so he told me."

"You're pretty close to Clopin," Frollo commented.

"Yes I am, he's been an important figure in my life. He's been there for me so many times."

"I wish I could have been there for you," Frollo thought to himself.

"All right, let's try that twirl again."

He lifted her up to begin the twirl and when he put her down she came face to face with Phoebus and Frollo with Clopin. "Phoebus," exclaimed Esmeralda.

"Esmeralda."

"Frollo," sneered Clopin.

"Clopin!" exclaimed Frollo.

"Back in your speedo I see."

"Yup, yup sure am!"

Clopin turned to Phoebus and said, "Explain."

Phoebus turned bright red as he told them of how he was jealous when Esmeralda kissed Frollo, so he had it arranged that Frollo would be smacked with some potatoes, and that's when he changed back into the evil version. "Then I was corned by the deacon and Quasi and we got a magic potion and there you go."

Frollo smiled and said, "I pretended to drink it."

Esmeralda walked over to Clopin and he put a protective arm over her. "Phoebus, how could you!" Esmeralda exclaimed.

Phoebus, ashamed of his actions, walked away. "Get out of town!" Frollo called to Phoebus.

Esmeralda turned to look at Clopin and he looked back at her. He looked worried and she turned away to look at Frollo. "I need to go do some things," Esmeralda said walking away.

So then it was Clopin and Frollo. "Frollo, how many times can a heart break before it's too unrepairable?"

"I don't know."

"Figure it out."

"Once I guess?"

"That's correct."

Silence.

"How many tears does it take to break a heart?"

"Many?"

"That's correct."

Silence.

"How many encouraging words does it take to fix a broken heart?" he asked.

"Not enough."

"I know how much you care about Esmeralda. But you're breaking her heart. You need to make a choice. I don't like you Frollo. Not at all. I'm the one who has to take care of Esmeralda, and I see what you do to her. You are tormenting her and confusing her."

And Clopin was gone.


	15. Festival of Love

Author's note: I don't own anything

A few days went by and it was time for the festival of love. Everyone was so excited, even Frollo! The city was covered in reds, purples, and pinks of all shades. Rose petals were on the ground mostly red and white. There were so many things to do at the festival! Food, music, dancing! It was truly a party.

Frollo walked around looking for Esmeralda. He had on a red speedo with a heart on his left butt cheek. He heard her laughter and he turned to see her walking with Clopin. They were wearing matching clothing colors. Esmeralda wore a half white, half red dress, alternating sides, while Clopin wore a red shirt and white pants.

"Razz!" called Frollo.

Esmeralda walked over to him and smiled. "Frollo," she hugged him, "Are you ready for our dance later?"

"Of course I am! Why would I not?" he grinned.

Esmeralda smiled and said, "Have fun, I'll see you later."

Frollo went to go bob for apples and that's when he saw Phoebus. Phoebus was walking with a tall blonde woman and they were arm in arm. Phoebus was engaged. "Phoebus, who is this?" Frollo asked.

"This is my fiancée," he introduced.

His fiancée was staring at Frollo's speedo. "Hi, nice to meet you!"

"Have you seen Esmeralda? I want her to meet my fiancée!"

"She's over by the pies with Clopin."

Frollo followed them out of curiosity. How would Esmeralda act? Phoebus tapped Esmeralda and she turned around. "Hi Esmeralda," he began.

"Hi," she said.

"This is my fiancée," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

She turned away and continued whatever she was talking about with Clopin. Phoebus and his fiancée walked away. Esmeralda watched Phoebus walk away and she held a pie in her hand. "Do you dare me?" she asked Clopin.

"I dare you!" he grinned.

Esmeralda chucked the pie at the back of Phoebus's head. Angrily he turned around hoping to catch the culprit, but he didn't see them. Esmeralda had hid.

A few hours later, it was time for some entertainment. Clopin called everyone's attention to the stage. "We will now have a few singers singing for your entertainment followed by some magic!"

Time went by and before Frollo realized it, it was time for he and Esmeralda to dance. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for our two favorite dancers! Esmeralda and Frollo!" he applauded them.

Esmeralda and Frollo approached the stage and she smiled at him. "Ready?" she whispered.

"Whenever you are!"

The music started up and they were suddenly moving. It started out fast, with several quick movements and twirls. Then there were a few spins and dips. Then Frollo broke out into some break dancing to which the crowd erupted with cheers. Then, the dance began to slow a bit. Esmeralda was circling Frollo, and Frollo was circling her. Their hands met and so did their eyes. She smiled and so did he. The dance had ended and the audience cheered. Frollo and Esmeralda bowed and he held her hand. "I enjoyed dancing with you Frollo," she whispered.

"I did as well."

"I think it will be our last."

Frollo froze. No! This wasn't happening. "Why?" he asked.

"You've hurt me too many times. I never know when you are being yourself or when you are changing into the nice version. I can't handle this."

"But Razz, I love you."


	16. Dancing on the Bar table

Author's note: I don't own anything!

Esmeralda and Frollo walked off stage together. She didn't answer him. She was in shock. "Razz, I love you!" he repeated over and over again.

"How dare you toy with my emotions," she snapped.

"Razz, I love you!" he declared, "How can I prove it?"

"You shouldn't need to prove your love," she replied rather angrily.

"Please listen to me," he begged.

"No! You had your chance and you blew it!"

Silence. Frollo stared at Esmeralda. She looked destroyed.

She turned away from him as she cried again. He walked towards her and spun her around and kissed her with all of his might. She fought against him until she could no longer. She surrendered to his embrace. He trailed kisses from her lips down her neck. She sighed as he continued back up to her lips. "Do you love me?" Frollo asked.

Esmeralda was confused and hurt. "You said to me, all I was to you was a gypsy!"

"You aren't a gypsy to me," he explained, "I love you for you! You are a beautiful woman and I love you."

"How can I believe you? One minute you say you love me, the next you are yelling or screaming at me," she replied, "I need stability. I need comfort. I want to be with someone who will love me for me."

"Do you love me?" Frollo asked again.

She did not answer. "Do you love me?" he asked one last time.

She met his gaze. "I did," she whispered, "I did love you."

"Did?" he asked, "What about now?"

"It's too late."

"Razz, I-"

"I will always love the Frollo inside of my head. The one I can never have," she whispered.

"But I can change!"

"Yes you can change, you can change all you want, but that would be betraying yourself. What kind of life is worth living if it's a lie?" she yelled.

Frollo's heart was breaking, piece by piece. Clopin's words echoed in his head.

"Fine then," Frollo whispered and walked away.

Esmeralda walked back to the festival and so did Frollo. They were on opposite sides of the town square. The sun was beginning to set. Clopin stood on stage and finally announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, the festival of love is coming to an end. We would like to thank you all for coming! The evening will end with fireworks and I shall pick someone from the crowd to dance with me as tradition."

The audience cheered except for Frollo. Frollo was upset.

"Will Esmeralda join me on stage?" Clopin asked, "As well as Rosa!"

The two women walked towards the stage. Rosa was grinning like a cat and Esmeralda was confused. Clopin smiled and took both of their hands. "Rosa, would you hand me the box?" Clopin asked.

Rosa giggled as she handed Clopin a red box. He opened it and inside was a gold crown. Frollo gasped. "Announcing the Queen of the festival of love! Esmeralda!"

The audience cheered as Clopin placed the crown on her head. She smiled and whispered something to Clopin who nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen, for the dance I chose Esmeralda!"

Frollo was trying not to cry. How dare he try to dance with the woman he loved! Then he remembered that he was royalty in Esmeralda's world. To refuse him would be a terrible mistake. Clopin bowed and asked, "Esme, may I have this dance?"

She agreed. Frollo's heart broke even more. The fireworks went off. Boom! Boom! Boom! Esmeralda looked so happy when she was dancing with Clopin. Some might say even happier then when she was dancing with Frollo. Boom! Boom! Boom! Frollo's heart broke some more. They looked so perfect together. Dancing in the sunset, laughing, and smiling.

Frollo walked away and went to the bar to get a drink. When he arrived, the bartender asked, "What will it be sir?"

"Gimme a beer."

The bartender whipped him up a beer and he slouched on the bar. "Women problems?" he asked.

"Yes," he solemnly answered.

"Broke your heart?"

"It actually started the other way around! I broke her heart, then she went around and did the same."

"Nice speedo by the way! I have one on! It's green!"

The bartender took off his shirt and pants and stood there in his speedos! "High five Mr. Bartender!"

Frollo had seven beers and was completely wasted. He was laughing at everything and the room was spinning. He was even talking to his speedos. "Sparkle! Sparkle!" he laughed.

The bartender was trying not to laugh at Frollo. Frollo stood on top of the bar and started to dance. The bartender stuffed money into Frollo's speedo. "Party!!!!!!!!" screamed Frollo on top of his lungs.

He got off the bar and started to dance with random people in the bar. "Party up in here!" he kept laughing. He then walked out of the bar and walked home. He was greeted by Quasimodo and the deacon. They were alarmed when they smelt the beer. Frollo passed out on his bed.

"My guess is she denied him," Quasi whispered.

The deacon nodded as they tucked Frollo in. Quasi even put Frollo's teddy bear right next to him, making sure the bear had his purple speedo on.

The next morning Frollo had a terrible hang over. "Drink this!" Quasi handed Frollo a drink of some very hot coffee. He drank it slowly, treasuring every sip, until it was all gone. "What happened?" Frollo rubbed his head.

"You came home very drunk last night," the deacon chuckled.

"Oh."

"What happened with Esmeralda?" asked Quasimodo.

Frollo thought back to last night and said, "Nothing."

"She'll come around!" the deacon tried to encourage Frollo.


	17. The Swan Dress

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

Esmeralda was walking around the town square trying to put her thoughts together. Frollo had confessed his love, and she denied him. Was she wrong? Am I wicked? She thought to herself.

"RAZZ!" shouted Frollo from across the town. People stopped what they were doing and they stared. Esmeralda looked at Frollo and was not happy to see him. He advanced towards her. He caught up to her and said, "Good morning."

"Hi," she whispered.

"How are you today?"

"Tired, but okay," she replied.

"Listen, about last night-"

"Frollo, I-"

"Razz, it's okay. You need your space, and I need my space. Now isn't the best time for us, even if there ever were to be an us. I hope that whatever life brings you, you'll be happy and I wish you the best. I'm always here for you," Frollo interrupted, "I will be your friend no matter what."

Esmeralda half smiled as she nodded. "Where are you off to?" Frollo asked.

"Clopin is having a masquerade in a few nights," Esmeralda smiled, "I'm looking for a costume."

"Can I help pick out a costume with you?" he asked.

"Of course."

Frollo grabbed her hand and skipped down the streets. They went into several costume shops until Frollo found a perfect dress for her. "It's beautiful!" he whispered.

It was a cream colored dress with long sleeves and a black corset that covered the front of the gown. The mask that came with it was black and white, almost like a checkers board and covered most of the face accept for the mouth. The hat was a swan like figure. "I'm so buying this for you!" Frollo exclaimed.

"Frollo, you really don't have to."

"Please, allow me."

Frollo bought the dress for her and Esmeralda couldn't thank him enough. "Frollo, thank you," she would thank him over and over again.

"You're welcome. Now work it girl!"

News of the masquerade hit the town fast and hard and everyone was excited. "This is going to be so much fun!" exclaimed Quasimodo, "I'm going as a chicken."

"I'll probably go as a waffle," the deacon laughed.

"What about you Frollo?" they asked together.

"I'll be going as a demon!"

"HIGH FIVE!"


	18. The Woman in the Gold Dress

Author's Note: I don't own anything!

The day of the masquerade had finally arrived! It was being held in the town square and there was so much excitement in the air. Everyone gathered when the moon was high in the sky. The stars glittered above them, shining proudly. The night was young and the party was about to begin.

Reds, yellows, purples, golds, and greens, blues, and browns, and blacks, and oranges. Outfits of every color! It was a mad swirl of colors and costumes. Frollo came as a demon, while Quasi and the deacon came as a waffle and a chicken.

Clopin emerged with a woman in a gold dress and a gold mask. Clopin was dressed as the King of hearts card from a deck of cards. "Ladies and gentlemen, enjoy!" he laughed.

Frollo watched Clopin and the lady in gold move down to where everyone was dancing. Clopin was smiling and Frollo smiled to himself. Tonight was going to be a great night. Frollo danced with some woman who was dressed like an onion and she kept blushing at Frollo. Frollo was trying not to laugh as the woman stepped on his feet. "Ouch," he kept muttering.

While Frollo was dancing, he looked for the white swan. He didn't see her at all. Where could she be? He danced with another woman, this time she was dressed like an angel. Her white dress was ridiculously poofy. For a moment, he thought he saw the swan he was looking for. He excused himself and followed the white swan. He found her. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Razz?" he asked.

The woman turned around and unfortunately, it wasn't Esmeralda. "Sorry, not her," the woman smiled.

"Have you seen her?" he asked.

"Yes I have," the woman answered, "The last time I saw her, she was dancing with Clopin."

Frollo's mission was to find Clopin, and then he would lead her to Esmeralda, or so he hoped. He danced his way there, taking his time. "Where is the king of hearts?" he would think to himself.

Finally after about ten minutes of dancing trying to find Esmeralda or Clopin, he found Clopin. Clopin was still dancing with the woman in gold. Where was the swan? The woman in gold stopped dancing and whispered something to Clopin. They decided to take a break from dancing and she went to go get some water. Frollo's eyes followed the woman. Maybe she knew where Esmeralda was. He stopped at the bowl of water. "Hello," Frollo began, "Have you seen someone named Esmeralda?"

The woman smiled as she pulled off her mask. It was Esmeralda. "Razz, wow you look amazing," Frollo exclaimed.

"Thank you," she muttered a little embarrassed.

"What happened to the swan costume?"

"I'm sorry Frollo, but I couldn't wear it. I felt guilty. Don't spend your money on me. I don't deserve it."

"Where did that costume come from? The one you have on now?"

"It was made for me."

"By whom."

"Phoebus's fiancée."

Frollo was silent. "Why would you take a gown from someone who has stolen your true love?"

"Phoebus isn't and never will be my true love."

"Then why did you take the dress?"

"This was the dress I was going to wear when I would get married to Phoebus. I never got the opportunity to wear it. It was too big for the fiancée and she wrote me a letter explaining how Phoebus felt guilty about it. She wanted me to have it. I went over to their house and her servants altered the dress for this party."

Frollo felt guilty for a few moments. "I still have the swan dress."

"Good! I'm glad."

Esmeralda drank her water as Frollo asked, "What does Clopin think of your dress?"

"Why do you care?" laughed Esmeralda.

"Just curious," he smiled.

Clopin came up to Esmeralda and when he saw Frollo, Clopin went into protective mode. "IS he bothering you?" Clopin asked.

"No Clopin, he's fine," Esmeralda replied smiling.

Clopin gazed at Frollo and gave him a challenging look. "Has Esme told you yet?" Clopin asked.

"Told me what?"

"I told him Clopin, about the dress," she smiled.

Frollo was getting irritated with Clopin. "Well, I'm going to go dance," Frollo sighed as he spun away.

Clopin was left with Esmeralda. He turned to look at her. "Esme," he began.

Esmeralda turned to look at him. "Yes Clopin?"

"Thank you for coming to this tonight with me."

"You're welcome."

"Over the years, we've become closer and closer. You are one of my dearest friends, and I really care for you."

"Thank you Clopin," she smiled.

"Esme, I have something I need to tell you. I've waited too long to tell you and I can no longer hold it in. It's killing me and I can't hold it in anymore."

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Esme, I-"

Clopin turned to see that everyone had stopped dancing to stare at them. "Can we go somewhere private to talk?" Clopin begged.

"Okay."

And with that they went to talk elsewhere. Frollo automatically knew what was going on. He could feel it in the air. He could feel it in his heart. He could see it in Clopin's eyes. The way he held her. The way he touched her.

Meanwhile, in a hidden location….

"Clopin, what did you want to tell me?"

"Esme, I love you."

Esmeralda felt like she was about to cry. "Clopin, I, I-"

He kissed her. Esmeralda felt safe in his arms and she knew that everything was going to be okay. He loved her and he had never tried to hurt her. Clopin was there for her when she needed him, and she was there for him. It was a perfect match. He was the king, he was her ruler, and the ruler of her heart. It took her up until tonight to realize that Clopin was the one for her. "Clopin, I love you too," she cried as he kissed her again and she returned the embrace.


	19. The Wedding

Author's note: I don't own anything!

A few months later….

Clopin and Esmeralda were getting married! The king had proposed to her on a cold winter night as they sat together and drank tea. They were both so excited.

Invitations came out and even Frollo got one. He crumpled it up when he saw it. "Why bother?" he muttered.

He still wore his speedo, but he was definetly a different man. He was more caring and loving. He would never return to the old ways.

A few days before the wedding, Esmeralda showed up at Frollo's office. "Razz!" he exclaimed.

"Frollo, do you have a minute?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Would you walk me down the aisle?"

Frollo was stunned. "My father is dead and I don't have anyone to do it, so would you please?" she begged.

Frollo was stuck. He didn't want to go to this wedding, however he didn't want to disappoint his friend. "I will."

Frollo smiled as Esmeralda hugged him.

The day of the wedding came and Esmeralda was beautiful. She wore a gold circle crown around her head. She had several bracelets travelling up her arm. Her dress was the same one from the ball. Clopin grinned as he saw her coming down the aisle. Esmeralda stepped away from Frollo and walked to Clopin. And yes, he was wearing his speedo. But this time, he had a bow tie on.

Clopin kissed Esmeralda and they ran off into their happily ever after.

But what about Frollo?

That day he met some woman who was wearing a bikini. The end.


	20. Alternate Ending

Author's Note: I don't own anything! I've gotten several requests for an alternate ending so I decided to write one! Many of you weren't happy with the ending of Clopin. So for all of you Frollo/Esmeralda lovers, I present to you the Alternate Ending. Enjoy.

Esmeralda had denied Clopin and he said that he understood. She said to him that her hear belonged to another.

Esmeralda was dancing in the square and from a distance she saw Frollo was watching her. He was wearing his purple speedo and he was dancing too. He waved to her and she smiled. She danced her way over to him, but unfortunately she didn't see the man with the basket of fruit.

She started to run when suddenly she was smacked in the head by the basket of fruit. Frollo saw the whole thing and ran over to Esmeralda. "RAZZ!" he shouted.

She was out cold.

"What happened?" a nurse asked as she put ice on her head.

"She hit her head. Pretty hard."

"Make sure she ices it."

Esmeralda was out cold for many days. Frollo was scared that she wouldn't come back. It had been a week and he and the nurse went to go check on her. As soon as they entered the building both of their mouths dropped open. Esmeralda was wearing a green bikini and she was dancing and prancing about. "I'm so in love," Frollo giggled as he went to join her.

"ROLLS!" Esmeralda smiled and jumped on him.

"RAZZ!" Frollo smiled.

Frollo dipped her and started to kiss her. They made out wildly in front of the nurse who had to leave because things were getting x rated.

Later in the week there was news that Frollo and Esmeralda were having a beach wedding. Clopin would be walking her down the aisle. For her wedding, she wore a white bikini while Frollo wore a white speedo. They were both crazy and crazy in love.

"Do you?"

"I DO!"

"Do you?"

"I DO!"

YAY! They were finally married and there was a huge celebration.

Phoebus got married to his fiancée who later dumped him.

Quasimodo and the deacon would wear their speedos on special occasions, but it wasn't enough for them so they wore them every day.

Clopin never married, and he was still friends with Esmeralda.

Esmeralda and Frollo lived a very happy life and their love so strong and pure. They never changed and they wore their speedos and bikinis for the rest of their lives.

THE END


End file.
